Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail,
Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail & Fullmetal Alchemist: Storm Warriors is an action-packed, fighting crossover video game that covers up the entire crossover series and will also include an additional filler story arc taking place after the Unified Army Arc. It will also take upon gameplay elements from the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and Budokai Tenkaichi series. Story Gameplay Gameplay Controls (PS4) *Left A. Stick: Move Character *Right A. Stick: Rotate Camera/Switch Lock-on Targets *X: Jump **Double Jump: X x2 **Fast Movement: Left A. Stick + X **Rebound: X before hitting ground *Circle: Combo Attacks **Tilt: Left A. Stick (Any Direction) + Circle **Throw: R1 + Circle **Charged Attack: Hold Circle *Square: Ranged **Charged Ranged: Hold Square **Ranged Combo Attacks: Press Square with similar manners as the regular Combo Attacks (Note: Only used for certain ranged-type characters) *Triangle: Special Attack 1 **Special Attack 2: Left A. Stick (Up) + Triangle **Ultimate Attack: Triangle + Circle *L1: Block *L2: Dash **Back Dash: Left A. Stick (Down) + L2 *R1: Lock-on/off Targets *R2: Transform *D-Pad Up: Switch Characters *D-Pad Left: Select Tool Tablet *D-Pad Right: Select Command Tablet *D-Pad Down: Energy Charge *Start: Pause Gameplay Controls (Xbox One) * Playable Characters *Naruto Uzumaki (Sage Mode, Kurama Chakra Mode, Summoning: Gamikichi) *Naruto Uzumaki {Kurama Link Mode} (Sage Kurama Link Mode, Kurama Mode, Summoning: Gamikichi) *Naruto Uzumaki {Six Paths Sage Mode} (Six Paths Kurama) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bankai, Hollow Mask, Blut) *Natsu Dragneel (Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, Dragon Force) *Edward Elric (Super Alchemist Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Mangekyō Sharingan, Susanoo, Summoning: Aoda) *Sasuke Uchiha {Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan} (Eternal Susanoo, Summoning: Aoda) *Sasuke Uchiha {Rinnegan} (Complete Body - Susanoo) *Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bankai, Dragon Force) *Gray Fullbuster (Ice Devil Slayer) *Alphonse Elric (Super Alchemist Mode) *Hinata Hyūga (Twin Lion Fists Mode) *Rukia Kuchiki (Shikai) *Lucy Heartfilia *Sakura Haruno (Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) *Karin Kurosaki (Bankai) *Juvia Lockser *May Chang *Erza Scarlet (Heaven's Wheel Armor, Black Wing Armor, Flame Empress Armor, Armadura Fairy) *Erza Scarlet {Senna's Katana} (Heaven's Wheel II Armor, Purgatory Armor, Morning Star Armor, Wingblade Armor) *Erza Scarlet {Japanese Hakama} (Flight Armor, Lightning Empress Armor, Robe of Yūen, Nakagami Armor) *Wendy Marvell (Dragon Force) *Kakashi Hatake (Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan) *Byakuya Kuchiki (Bankai, Senkei) *Jellal Fernandes *Meredy *Roy Mustang *Riza Hawkeye *Alex Louis Armstrong *Sai *Shikamaru Nara *Ino Yamanaka *Chōji Akimichi (Butterfly Chōji Mode, Super Expansion Mode) *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Rock Lee (Eight Gates Mode) *Tenten *Renji Abarai (Bankai) *Momo Hinamori (Bankai) *Uryū Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado (Brazo Izquiedra del Diablo) *Rangiku Matsumoto *Ikkaku Madarame (Bankai) *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Gajeel Redfox (Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, Dragon Skin: Living Weapon) *Panther Lily {Battle Shift Mode} *Levy McGarden *Mirajane Strauss (Satan Soul, Satan Soul: Sitri) *Elfman Strauss (Full-Body Take Over: Beast Soul) *Lisanna Strauss *Romeo Conbolt *Sting Eucliffe (Dragon Force) *Rogue Cheney (Dragon Force) *Yukino Agria *Kagura Mikazuchi (Archenemy Unsheathed) *Ling Yao *Ling Yao {Greed} (Full-Body Carbon Form) *Lan Fan *Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode) *Yamato *Shizune *Tsunade (Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) *Minato Namikaze (Kurama Chakra Mode, Yin Kurama Mode) *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Tobirama Senju *Hashirama Senju (Chakra Enhanced Swords, Sage Mode, Wooden Golem Mode, Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands) *Gaara (Kazekage Mode, Shukaku) *Temari *Kankurō (Salamander Mode, Scorpion Mode) *Killer B (Eight-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Gyūki) *A (Lightning Release Chakra Mode) *Mei Termuī *Ōnoki *Mifune *Kenpachi Zaraki (Reiryoku Limiter Removal) *Yachiru Kusajishi *Suì-Fēng (Shunkō) *Yoruichi Shihōin (Shunkō) *Kisuke Urahara *Loke *Laxus Dreyar *Evergreen *Makarov Dreyar (Giant: Titan Form) *Lyon Vastia *Izumi Curtis *Scar *Zampano {Chimera Form} *Jerso {Chimera Form} *Darius {Chimera Form} *Heinkel {Chimera Form} *Van Hohenheim *Future Boruto Uzumaki (Kurama Chakra Sage Mode, Six Paths Sage Mode, Six Paths Kurama) *Future Kaien Kurosaki (Bankai, Blut) *Future Igneel Dragneel (Celestial Saber) *Celestial Spirit Knight *Future Van Elric (Super Alchemist Mode) *Future Himawari Uzumaki (Byakugan) *Future Sarada Uchiha (Mangekyō Sharingan) *Future Ryū Uchiha (Mangekyō Sharingan, Susanoo, Rinnegan, Complete Body - Susanoo) *Future Fabia Uchiha (Sharingan) *Future Masaki Kurosaki II (Shikai) *Future Shun Hitsugaya (Bankai) *Future Kirie Hitsugaya *Future Setsūna Ishida (Reishi Long Sword) *Future Layla Dragneel (Dragon Force) *Future Jenny Fullbuster *Future Sam Fullbuster *Future Chiara Fullbuster *Future Saito Redfox (Dragon Skin: Living Weapon) *Future Senna Fernandes (Heaven's Wheel Armor II, Black Wing Armor) *Future Trisha Elric II (Super Alchemist Mode) *Future Zane Chang *Future Mia Chang *Future Fū Yao *Mard Geer Tartaros (Etherious Form, Summoning: Tartarus Dragon) *Kyōka (Etherious Form) *Silver Fullbuster *Jackal (Etherious Form) *Tempester (Etherious Form) *Keyes *Seilah (Limit Release Mode) *Ezel (Slash Attack Mode) *Torafuzar (Etherious Form) *Franmalth (Revolution - Hades Form) *Kenshi Uchiha (Rinnegan, Susanoo, Complete Body - Susanoo) *Hayate Gato *Alekis Wolfheim *Madara Uchiha (Rinnegan, Complete Body - Susanoo) *Sōsuke Aizen *Future Rogue Cheney (White Shadow Dragon Mode) *Pride *Obito Uchiha (Sharingan and Rinnegan, Summoning: Gedo Statue) *Nagato *Konan (Angel Mode) *Itachi Uchiha (Susanoo, Complete Body - Susanoo) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Samehada Fusion) *Deidara (C2 Dragon) *Sasori (Human Puppet Mode) *Hidan (Jashin Ritual Mode) *Kakuzu (Four Hearts Mode) *Orochimaru (White Snake Mode, Summoning: Manda II) *Kabuto Yakushi *Zabuza Momochi *Haku *Hanzō *Mū *Rasa *Gengetsu Hōzuki *A *Gin Ichimaru (Bankai) *Kaname Tōsen (Bankai) *Yammy Llargo (Resurrección - Ira) *Coyote Starrk (Resurrección - Los Lobos) *Baraggan Louisenbarin (Resurrección - Arogante) *Tier Harribel (Resurrección - Tiburon) *Ulquiorra Cifer (Resurrección - Murcielago, Resurrección - Segunda Etapa) *Nnoitra Gilga (Resurrección - Santa Teresa) *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Resurrección - Pantera) *Minerva Orland *Midnight *Cobra *Racer *Angel *Mikhail Deathwing *Wynonna *Leila McAllister *Valto *Wren Myerson *Lust *Envy (True Lizard Form) *Gluttony *Sloth *Wrath (Ultimate Eye) *Solf J. Kimblee *Tahno Ōtsutsuki (Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Muro Fusion) *Muro Ōtsutsuki *Saiga Hitsaragi (Bankai) *Chen-Li *Wraith *Shriek *Talon *Thorn {Dragon Skin: Living Weapon} Non-Playable Characters *Carla *Frosch *Happy *Kon *Lector *Winry Rockbell Teams * Playable Stages *3rd Labratory *Amegakure (Upper, Lower) *Chūnin Exams Stadium *Five Kage Summit Venue *Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) *Great Snowfield of Iron *Island Turtle *Lightning Desert *Konohagakure - Village Square *Konohagakure - Village Center (Day, Evening, Night, Village Square, Destroyed, Reconstruction) *Konohagakure - City Streets (Day, Evening, Night) *Konohagakure Forest (Day, Evening, Night) *Konohagakure Ocean City *Sunagakure (Day, Night) *Third Training Fields *Tonika Village *War Zone *Valley of the End (Sunny, Rainy, Destroyed) Boss Battles This is the list of the boss battles featured in this game: *Team Warriors vs. Tai-Lao *Team Warriors vs. Kakashi Hatake, Byakuya Kuchiki, Jellal Fernandes & Roy Mustang *Naruto vs. Haku *Tōshirō Hitsugaya & Wendy Marvell vs. Hyōrinmaru Navigation Category:Video Game